Suprise
by Dawnplus3
Summary: Just a quick one shot where Edward wakes a sleeping Bella with a little suprise


She awoke slowly to Edward stroking the swell of her breast through her cotton nightdress. Shock, then arousal quickly flitted across her face. "What are you doing?" she asked. His bright green eyes shone back at her in the darkness with a look of lust and need that she had never seen before. He didn't say a word as he got to his knees and gestured for her to sit up. She did as instructed and he pulled her nightdress over her head, throwing it in an inelegant heap in the corner of her room.

Bella had never been afraid of Edward, but the look in his eyes right now sent a shiver down her spine. She had wanted this loss of control from him for months now but he insisted that they wait until they were married. She wondered silently what had changed in the last few hours. She suddenly felt bashful under the intense interrogation of his stare. She had never felt that she was good enough for him. She could feel her blush rise to her cheeks and spread down her neck and over her breasts.

He licked his lips, bending forward to taste the delectable, rosy flesh of her nipple. She gasped in pleasure as the sensation of his venom tingled lightly as his tongue lapped at her breast. A word had yet to be spoken between them. Each understanding that speech would break the spell. In a sudden spurt of bravery Bella lay down and removed her plain cotton panties. Edward's eyes widened at the gesture. She was so trusting that it hurt him, she shouldn't love him, she deserved better. He couldn't let this train of thought continue, he wanted her now and the animalistic side of him would not let his conscience rule.

Bella spread her legs in an effort to get him to break his trance-like stance. He could see as well as smell the arousal emanating from her. He was shocked at the forwardness of her actions, even knowing that she was just responding to his unusual behaviour. The scent of her blood was heavy in the room, but the overwhelming smell of her sex over powered all his senses. Propriety forgotten he grabbed her leg as gently as he could, which in fact was not gentle at all and would most likely leave a bruise, and licked a long, wet, glorious trail from her ankle to her inner thigh. She gasped at the sensation, fully expecting to wake from this dream any second to find Edward sat uncomfortably in the chair across from her bed.

"I want to taste you, I've wanted to taste you since the first time I saw you" he stated looking up into her eyes from between her legs. The hunger on his face was evident as he dipped his head between her legs to taste her. The sensation almost made her come there and then but he was not finished and would take his time leisurely tasting what the monster within him had craved all along. He licked a slow line up her soaking wet slit to the bundle of nerves that eagerly awaited his attention. Her groans echoed around the room, urging him forward. She could feel the tightness low in her belly begin to intensify as he continued his ministrations, lapping up her juices. She felt him slide his tongue into her over and over and then trace back up to suck lightly on her clit. His growls intensified as her need grew and she brought her hips to meet his face in her desperation. He latched on to her clit and plunged two fingers inside her.

Bella's legs started to shake and she could feel the heat envelope her toes and travel up her legs. She was lost in her orgasm as his fingers plunged in and out of her at a rapid pace riding it out with her. She flopped back on the bed, spent.

Edward stood from the bed at vampire speed and removed his pants. In two seconds he was lying between her legs positioned at her entrance. He stared into her eyes while he positioned himself at her entrance. He held her hands over her head with one of his hands as he steadily entered her, slowly but forcefully. The sensation of having him move inside of her was incredible. He completely filled her up. He released her hands and she moved them immediately to his hair to get him to move. That was all the encouragement he needed as he pulled out slowly and ploughed back in with as much force as he could without hurting her. He bent for a kiss and plunged his tongue into her mouth mimicking his actions below. She thrust her hips up to meet him, trying to get him in deeper. She needed him deeper, she needed more.

Understanding this he reached behind him and raised her legs to rest on his shoulders. He let out a primal grunt at the feeling of this new position. "Touch your self for me Bella" he whispered between grunts. She reached her fingers down to rub the over-stimulated bundle of nerves gently. They rocked in perfect sync together. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of Bella's forehead and Edward leaned to lick it up. Wanting to taste every part of her and leave none of it go to waste. His grunting turned into low growls as his movements became more erratic, aching for his release. She lowered her hand from her clit to feel him as he moved. The feeling was so erotic she let her intense release wash over her at the idea that this beautiful man wanted her this badly. She clamped down on his rock hard cock and screamed at the intensity of it. This triggered Edwards own orgasm and he picked up his speed and released into her. She felt his cold venom release into her. Edward lay on her, his head on her breasts listening to her heart beat as he tried to calm his own unnecessary breath.

"What came over you"? she whispered in between pants of breath. "I wanted you so badly I couldn't contain myself anymore" he replied with a sheepish grin up at her.


End file.
